Fuels used to power engines may have a variety of contaminants that need to be removed prior to the fuel being introduced to the combustion chamber of an engine. Typically, filtration devices are utilized to remove these contaminants. Fuel, and in particular diesel fuel, residing in a fuel tank may have water present that needs to be removed prior to being introduced into the engine. The water may be naturally present in the fuel, or the water may be formed from condensation. Certain fuel filters may be utilized to separate water from the fuel for this purpose. These fuel filters may have a limited capacity to store the separated water. If the water is not timely drained from the fuel filter, the efficacy of the fuel filter in removing water from the fuel may be compromised. Therefore, the water will need to be drained from the fuel filter to ensure continued proper function of the fuel filter.
One attempt to notify an operator that the water in the fuel filter may need to be drained is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,841, which issued to Akins et al. on Jan. 13, 2004 (“the '841 patent”). The '841 patent describes providing a warning light in a dashboard of a machine which indicates when the water needs to be drained from the fuel filter. However, in a machine that does not have the warning light already implemented in the dashboard, it can be expensive to add such a system. Furthermore, the location of the warning light may not be in a convenient and easily visible location for mechanics, or other service technicians that may perform maintenance on the machine.
The system and method of the present disclosure solves one or more problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.